Back With a Vengance
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: David's back with a vengeance; Michael isn't human; The two have created a new Lost Boys gang and they go out on the town every night. The only problem in thier seemingly perfect pack is the one that just one problem and she just moved to Santa Clara.
1. Prologue

Title - Back With A Vengence

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - David didn't die and he's back with a vengence; Michael didn't go back to normal; The two have created a new Lost Boys gang and they go out on the town every night. The only problem in their seemingly perfected pack is the one that just moved in; Jezebel Atwood. She's a Vampire Siren that kills her seduced victims. Too bad they don't know that when they meet her...

Category - Misc. Movies - The Lost boys

Genre - General

Feedback - Yes! Please! I don't do this all for nothing, you know! lol!

Critisism - Again: Yes! Please! Look! Look! I'm ASKING you to critisice me! Whatever you give to me, I shall not accept as a flame, for I believe I am actually ASKING for them.

_**Disclaimer - Yes. Of course I own The Lost Boys. I was very conflicted on the fact of if I should make a sequel. However, it took me over a decade to realize that. rolls eyes yeah...right. If it was mine, there would have been a sequel a year or two (three years, tops) later. I don't own, I said so, you can't sue. There! Problem solved! Case closed, class dismissed. End of story. (Not the actual story, just the Disclaimer one.) wink**_

_**Claimer - All that yammering about how I don't own anything, and here I am, claiming something. Yay! I do own SOMETHING! Angel, Jezebel, Myles, & Spike are mine. See? There are four that I own. grin**_

Notes - Just saw the movie for the first time a couple of days ago and loved it! Decided to write a fan fic on it. Here it is. Anyway, I think appearances by the Frog brothers & Sam are in order, but I'm not making a garuntee for anything. On with the fic! First chapter written near the end and in David's P.O.V. Read it, enjoy it, love it, live it, review it. grins & waves Later!

**Prologue - Sorry folks, I'm not dead...**

The last thing I remember before blanking out was saying, "It is too late, my blood is in your veins!"; Michael yelled back, "So is mine!" That's all that was said before I was shoved onto a pair of antlers. I remember screaming out in pain and even feigning death.

I listened as Max droned on; it wasn't anything too important. I don't even remember a word of what he said. I know the jest of it, sure. He was explaining how he had wanted to get the Emerson boys into the "family" and how he knew that once that was done, their mother wouldn't refuse. All the man wanted was a family. Oh, well. I guess it's true that you don't always get what you want in life.

I heard the weird trumpet-like sounds of the old man's jeep. I watched as Michael shoved Max towards one of the stakes that came flying off the jeep; they must have been in the back...maybe the front, I'm not sure, I couldn't see that far.

I remember thinking that Michael had no idea what he had just let himself get into. We never did tell him that his first kill had to be human...and it doesn't. Since he shoved Max towards the stake...he opened himself up for some hell. Too bad he won't be able to get that relationship with Starr. Oh, well. That's not my problem to deal with. I have to make sure they get me out of here and far enough away that they won't know I didn't die. I just had to wait.

It was later that night when I felt the pain of the antlers leave my chest. It took everything I had in me not to move or do anything that would make them realize I'm not really dead yet. Those things hurt like hell and it felt good as anything when they were sticking in me anymore. I'm not sure where they took me, exactly. I know it was Michael, Star, Laddie, and Sam that did the body disposals, but I'm not sure where they took me. They put me and the rest of the bodies lying around their house in black garbage bags. Dark as night in those things. That was good, of course. It was even better that they used two; Now I know I won't be going out because of the sun. It won't be able to reach me like that.

It was later still when I found out where we were. The bridge from the first night that we turned Michael. They were going to dump us off the edge of it, isn't that so nice of them? I found out where we were when, someway or another, the bag snagged a small hole. Damn. Now sunlight can get in. Oh, well, that won't matter for long. I'll be out of here as soon as they leave. Just before they were going to throw me off the bridge, I heard Starr.

"Wait!" She shouted. I heard her walk over to where I was and open the bag. I never thought I meant anything to her, but she had teardrops on her cheeks. For some reason, she leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I guess it was supposed to be some kind of closure or something. Maybe I could do the gal a favor later. With that, the bag was back on and I was thrown off the bridge. I heard Starr say one last thing, though. "I'll miss you, David..."

Here I am, alive and well. Ok, so I'm not technically alive, but I'm not gone like the others. As I sit here in this cave...I have to wonder if Michael has figured out that he didn't return to normal. I have a feeling he has. Ahh, I bet that sun hit him hard...It always does. Maybe I'll pay the kid a visit...maybe even Starr since she said she'd miss me and all. I wonder how she'll take to the fact that I'm still alive? Or better yet, how will Michael react? He was the one that had supposed killed me, after all. How would you feel if you thought you'd killed someone and they suddenly showed up on your doorstep one night? Not too hot, huh? Yeah, I didn't think so. I guess I'll just have to give a couple of old friends a visit. This should be fun.

Notes - Alright, that's done. Don't yell at me for the length, it's a PROLOGUE! ...Which I've never actually done before...huh...that's weird. Anyway, what did you think? Are you interested enough to wonder when the next chapter will be out? Oh, and do you think I got David alright? I think I did, but...I'm not sure. Tell me what you think so I know, please.

Give me a buzz and let me know!

Later days,

PFB


	2. Visits Paid

Back With A Vengeance

_**Disclaimer/Claimer - From here on out: see Prologue.**_

Notes - This is the continuation of the story "Prologue - Back With A Vengeance" I would just get thrown off if I saw that there were three chapters and I had only written the prologue and 2 chapters. Basically, this is under another story simply so I wouldn't get confused. lol!

Not much to say about this chapter. David decides that a couple of visits are in order. There we go. Nothing else to say. See you cats on the flip-flop laaattteeerrr! (Can you guess where I got that from? giggles I love that movie!)

**Ch 1 - Visits Paid**

Michael Emerson was lying in bed and it was only six forty-five in the morning. Something told him that he should get up, that he should move away from the window, but he wasn't sure why. There was something else, too, but he knew what that was. It was the heated sensation of the sun warming his skin. Now the feeling had gone from a nice warming feeling to an intense burning feeling. Michael opened his eyes and saw that his hand was on fire. He practically flew towards a darkened corner of the room. He knew what was going on. He wasn't his normal human self--something went wrong. Michael looked at his hand--everything seemed fine now. He figured that he was lucky that he hadn't stayed there much longer. "Great...Now I have to hide from the sun. I've got to figure out what went wrong...then I've got some explaining to do."

About three and a half hours later, Lucy came into her oldest son's room. She found the room completely empty and the bed a complete mess. "Michael..."

Michael had known the moment she entered that it was his mother. He was in his closet at the moment. "Mom?"

"Michael, where are you?"

"In the closet."

Lucy frowned and walked towards the closet. Just as she put her hand on the handle to open the closet door, Michael shouted, "Don't open the door!"

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"Something went wrong last night, mom. I'm not...me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm still a vampire!"

"What happened? I thought that you would be--"

"That's what I thought. I did something wrong...or didn't do something, I don't know. All I know, is that I woke up at six forty-five with my hand on fire because it was exposed to the sun."

"Well, alright, dear. I'll...see you tonight." With that, Lucy turned to leave her son's room.

"Mom..." He waited until she stopped moving to speak again. "Don't tell Sam." Lucy didn't say anything, but Michael heard her leave.

David had been waiting all day for it to be night. Finally, it was. Now he could do it. He could pay those visits he had told himself he would make. Michael first, then Starr, he'd go from there. Time was never a problem. He was at the Emerson's within minutes--ten maybe? He grinned as he floated up to the window. David tapped his fingers on the glass that had obviously been replaced and waited for a response.

David had to give Michael points for response time. Not four seconds after he had tapped on the window, it was thrown open. Still grinning, David waved, "Hey, buddy, how ya doin'?"

"How--but I thought...I killed you!" Michael sputtered out.

"Ahh, poor, naive little Michael. You forgot one of the first rules we taught you."

Michael frowned. "What are you talking about?"

David laughed lightly. Michael was even more oblivious than he thought. "You made a kill, Michael."

"No, I didn't." Michael said, not following David in the least. He wasn't sure what the blonde was talking about, but he knew he hadn't made a kill. He never harmed a human.

"Max. You shoved him towards that steak."

"What? No...well, I mean, I did, but I never touched a human in a harmful way. It should've reversed." He paused, "Shouldn't it have?"

"No."

"The kill doesn't have to be human, then?"

David smiled. It took him a bit, but Michael would eventually catch on. "Exactly."

"Was there any particular reason that you didn't tell me this before?"

"Guess it slipped my mind."

Michael shook his head. That was a very David response. He had known, he just didn't tell Michael and they both knew it. Oh, well. "Well, I can't stay here."

"And?"

"I have a feeling you came here for a reason."

"And somehow, you're right."

Michael smirked, "And what might that reason be?" He asked, sounding highly amused for some reason.

"Well, I knew you were still like me, so I figured you might want some guidance. I just want to be a...helping hand, Michael."

They both laughed at that. Of all the things that David might be, a "helping hand" was definitely not it. "Alright," Michael started, "So what now?"

"First of all, I've gotta say you're damn lucky that I didn't kill you on sight, considering you put those antlers through me."

"No hard feelings though, right?" Michael asked jokingly, "I only did it to protect my family, you know."

"Right..." David smirked, "I think that you and I should...oh, I don't know, create a new group."

The eternal eighteen year old's eyebrows shot up. "A new group?"

"Yeah. Since you and your family killed the other three...I figure you and I should find a couple people to replace them, you know? The new Lost Boys." David grinned.

"I tried to kill you, and you're asking me to help you find some guys to join your little group? You make no sense to me, you know that?"

"What'd ya say, Michael?"

"Fine, we'll find others."

"Great. Let's go."

And the two boys were off on their mission to find a few other boys to join their group. Well, almost. "Oh, I've got to make another stop before we go out on our search." David said.

"And where is that?"

"Starr's."

"What for?"

"See if we can change her mind...bring her back on our side."

Fifteen minutes and the boys were already at Starr's house. David glanced at Michael, who seemed to be having second thoughts of some sort about this. Oh, well, that was his problem . David tapped on the window of the girl's room. It took her a few minutes, but she finally got up and opened the window. Starr jumped slightly when she saw David and Michael floating outside her bedroom window. "But you...you're dead and you're...supposed to be normal...I thought it was over..." She was clearly shocked.

"Obviously, the kill doesn't have ta be human, Starr." Michael said quietly.

"So...you said you'd miss me, but now you don't have to, Starr."

She jerked her lips in a manner that was supposed to serve as a smile. "Right."

"You'll never have to miss me if you come on our side, Starr."

Starr's eyes widened, "No! I'm not doing that! Don't you understand that was what I was trying to get away from?"

"Well, I guess you and Michael won't be in any kind of relationship, right? I mean, who ever heard of a vampire and a mortal being together? It just doesn't work, see, cause the mortal dies and it just isn't good for the vampires mind...It...tends ta screw with them."

"But..." She sighed. "Michael, you don't really want me to be one of them, do you?"

"You mean one of us?" Michael asked, his tone harsh.

"Michael, I--"

"Fine, don't do it. No one's making you."

The two boys were about to leave when Starr spoke again, "Wait..." They turned to face her, "I'll do it...but you have to promise me something, Michael."

"What?"

"You won't feed on or turn a child."

"I can't promise something like that, Starr."

"Fine. Then go."

And so they did. Now they could search for their new members. That was their mission tonight and for the next few, at least. As long as they had no interruptions, Michael and David could care less.

Notes - Well, wasn't that fun? Yes, I know, boring as hell, right? Well, the next chapter should be better. I didn't particularly like this chapter. Oh well, maybe the next one will be better to my liking--and maybe yours too, and, of course, that would be good.

Give me a buzz!

Later days,

PFB


	3. New Girl In Town Damn

Back With A Vengeance

_**Disclaimer - From here on out: see Chapter 1**_

Notes - Not much on this one. One of my new characters come in, though. YAY! lol. Oh, and I'm not sure how old they were in the movie exactly, but I'm going on the thought that Michael was 18, Sam & The Frog brothers 16. Just so you know.

**Ch 2 - New Girl In Town. Damn.**

A week later...

Jezebel Atwood groaned when her mother came in and woke her up. She knew why; they were moving and she had to grab the few things that she hadn't packed and get into the truck. She didn't want to; Jezebel didn't want to move, leaving her few friends behind, and she really, **_really _**didn't want to get up.

"Come on, Jez...We've got to go." Dani Atwood said, a little harsh so as to make her point.

"Ma! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave 'Lissa and Clark!"

"Honey, we aren't going that far. We'll only be a couple of hours from here." Dani said, pulling her daughter's blankets off of her. "Plus, you'll make new friends in Santa Clara."

Jezebel sat up, looking at her mother as if she were a complete nutcase. "Ma, are ya nuts? Do you realize that of the entire seventeen years that we've lived here, that I've only been friends with 'Lissa for six years, and Clark four!"

"Meaning?" Her mother questioned.

"**_Meaning_**," The woman's daughter said, "That I was completely alone for eleven years! I had no friends until I was eleven and a half, mom! And that was only one then! I've known Clark sicne I was thriteen. That's only four years! And over those years, 'Lissa, Clark, and I have become real close and now, you're taking that away from us!"

"Jez..." Dani warned.

"Alright, I'll get my shit and get in the truck."

Dani sighed, "I really wish you would stop using such foul language."

_That's not **foul**_. Jez thought as she got dressed and grabbed her CDs and CD player. _Shit mother fucker God-dammit all to hell that hurt like a bitch!_ She thought, smiling a little. **_That's_** _foul language._

_A few hours, my ass._ Jezebel thought in reference to her mother's earlier comment. _We've already been driving for five hours. How much farther do we have? _She didn't bother to ask, as she was currently content with listening to her new Sex Pistols CD. Sure, the CD itself wasn't new, but it was new to her, and she liked it.

"Honey," Dani said, tapping her daughter on her arm so she could pause her blaring music to hear her, "We've only got ten minutes before we get to our house, alright?"

Jez nodded. She figured her mom thought that she had paused her music. Well, Dani was wrong. Jezebel had the liberty of being able to read lips, so that's what she did. She never had to stop her music at all, and for that, she was glad.

Ten minutes later, the two were pulling into a long driveway that lead to a beautiful, old Victorian-style, two-story house. Jezebel's eyes were wide. There was no way that this could be there house. "Ma, this can't be our house. You sure you got the address right? I mean...we're like...two minutes from the boardwalk."

"I know, isn't it great?" Dani said, absolutely in love with the house.

"Alright, whatever." The dark-headed girl muttered, grabbing her CDs and things from the front of the truck before rounding to the back and grabbing a box. She set her CDs and CD player on top of the box and slowly made her way towards the house. Jez didn't pay much attention to the looks of the house; she was worried about finding the room she was to claim as hers.

When she reached the hallway at the top of the stairs, which had been hell to go up since she was carrying that box and the stairs twisted, Jez set the box down. With that, she made her way to look in the bedrooms of the hallway. She found the one she liked and went back to her box, picking it up and putting it in that room. She set the box on the floor. As she came out and started to go back downstairs, she shouted, "Found my room! End of the hallway on the right!"

Time was not a thing of the two Atwood women's priority. It was only a couple of hours later, and they had everything inside from the truck, and nearly all of it unpacked. Not everything was in it's special place exactly, but they were close enough to the boardwalk that they could eat out tonight. As she put the last pieces of silverware in a drawer in the kitchen, Dani sighed. "So, what'da ya say, to going and gettin' something ta eat, kiddo?"

"I say, it's about time! And...I need a car."

"Honey, you have one."

"Oh." She said simply before frowning, confused. "Wait...where is it?"

"In the garage..."

"Oh." She frowned again, "Where is that?"

Dani laughed and made a motion for her daughter to follow her. They went through the kitchen into a smaller room--the laundry room by the looks of it--and into a darkened area. Dani turned on the lights and a fairly spacious garage was revealed. Dani's Ford truck was already parked inside, as well as a car that Jez hadn't see before. "This it?" She asked, looking the red Nissan Sentra over.

"Yep." Dani said, hoping that Jezebel liked it. "You like it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Dani sighed, "Jez..."

"I mean...Yeah! It's great!" Jez said, plastering a very obviously fake smile on her face, holding two thumbs up.

Dani rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright, let's go, kiddo."

"Can I drive it?"

"Well, that **_is_** what I planned for you to do with it when I bought it."

Jez grinned. "Alright, let me go get changed. There's no way I'm going out anywhere like this!" She said, indicating her gray, grease-rag-looking t-shirt and jean shorts with her flip-flops. With that, she ran inside and up the stairs to her room.

When Jezebel was ready, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where're the keys?" She asked, excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of of her feet.

Dani chuckled and handed them to her.

Suddenly, as she was about to run out to the garage and jump into her new car, something hit Jezebel. "Wait...we're only two minutes from the boardwalk...why are we driving?" She tossed the keys on the counter. "See ya later. I've got money. I'll do my thing, you do yours, k, Ma?"

Dani shook her head and nodded, "Alright..."

Jezebel had already eaten--nothing special, just a burger at the closest place she had found--and was currently walking aimlessly around. She had her black curls fall down over her shoulders; her gray eyes were accented by black eyeliner and her lips were red as could be and kind of glossy--she used clear gloss, she wasn't into the colored stuff; Jez had dressed in her favorite outfit, which consisted of a black spaghetti top; cuts off just below the breast w/ wrap-around strings wrapping about her stomach in a criss-cross; her pants were faded, hip-hugger blue jeans w/ holes in knees and she was wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt over them along with her beloved black, latch-clasp combat boots. She was also wearing the necklace she had received from her grandmother and wore all the time; it was a black cross with a dark, blood-red stone in the center of it on a silver chain. Jezebel was very protective of her necklace and never took it off.

Jez sighed and looked around. There wasn't really anything that caught her eye until...A comic book store. She wasn't really into comics--actually, she had never read one in her life--but there was something about this store, some vibe of some kind, that she liked about it. Jez shrugged and crossed the bit of street it took to get to the other side of the sidewalk and entered the store. She walked aimlessly around, skimming titles of comics, having no clue what she was actually doing in the store. Before she could do much of anything, Jezebel found herself being surrounded by two boys that looked to be about her age. One of directly in front of her and the other a little to her right. "Uh...hi." She said awkwardly.

"You lookin' for anything in particular?" Asked the one that was to her right.

"Uh...no, I'm really not sure what I'm doing in the store...I don't read comics."

The one in front of her raised an eyebrow, "You're strange...but so is everyone else around here."

"You live here?" The other one spoke again.

"Just moved. Who the hell are you two?"

"The Frog Brothers." They said together and it sounded as if it were a title of some kind.

The one to her side spoke, "Allan."

"Edgar."

"Ok, and I'm Jezebel...call me Jez, though, it sets better with me."

"I'll give you props. By lookin' atcha, you'd think you'd lived here your whole life." Edgar said.

"That's nice." Jez said in a very dismissive tone. "Anything interesting happen around here?"

"Just a few days ago, we killed a whole group a' vampires." Allan said, both looking and sounding dead serious.

This seemed to perk Jez's interest. "Really? Vampires? Nice."

"You actually believe us?" Edgar asked.

"Of course. What do you think I do?"

"You slay 'em in your hometown?"

"No," Jez said, smirking seductively--though she didn't realize the seductive part, it just happened like that sometimes. "I seduce 'em first...make em want me..." She had taken from the boys' expressions that she had taken a seductive stance of sorts and decided to play with them a bit. She slowly traced her tongue over her lips. "Then..." She paused, looking at each of the boys in turn, directly and provocatively, "I kill them." She said quickly, as if she hadn't just been playing the Seduction Game.

"Wow..." They both said, almost breathlessly.

"Oh, did my Siren abilities kick in? Unless I'm really concentrating, I really can't tell."

The two boys nodded slowly, and heavily.

"Sorry..." She said, feeling a little guilty. At first, it had just been a game, but she really didn't know what she had done. "If we ever meet up again, don't **_ever_** think I'm leading you on, unless you can tell, because...It's really hard for me to tell when the Siren in me comes out."

"Oh..." Allan muttered.

"I see..." Edgar was just as speechless as his brother.

"You guys...around here a lot?" They nodded dumbly. "Alright. I guess I'll see you two around, then?" They nodded in the same manner as Jez turned and walked out of the store. Before she had officially left, she turned back to them and waved her fingers. "Later."

When she was gone, the brothers looked at each other, then to the girl's retreating figure, and back at each other. In unison, they whispered, "She's cooool."

Jez was back to her aimless walking, not sure where to go or what to do. She figured she could always just go home, but she didn't feel like it at the moment. She wanted to be out, so she stayed. As she walked around, Jezebel noticed that she kept seeing someone. It was the same person each time, but she never did get a very good look at them. They were moving too quickly. She shrugged it off and started to go down towards a less crowded part of the town. Closer to the beach. Then she saw the person again, but this time, she wasn't going to let them get away. She ran towards the figure and grabbed it's arm. "Are you following me or something?" She asked loudly, harshly turning the person to face her.

"No...We just happen to be going around the same places tonight." He said smoothly.

Jez blinked. Well, that was possible, wasn't it? She wasn't sure. She was too captivated by him at the moment. "I um...sorry." She said stupidly, letting go of his arm. "I...I'm new around here and...I dunno, I guess I'm kinda paranoid, ya know? I mean...new town and all." She shrugged, deciding that was where she needed to stop in her incessant rambling.

The boy in front of her--who was probably a year or two older--just smiled. "That's alright. I understand."

"I'm...probably...keeping you from some party or something, so...I'll...let you go...wherever it is that you **_are_** going and...I'll go...I-I mean, not with you, but...um...**_that_** way!" She said, pointing somewhere off to her left. "Or...is it...that way?" She muttered, spinning herself around and pointing the other direction. She let her right hand cover both her eyes and sighed. "Oh, shit. I don't even know where my own house is." She turned back to face the boy, "Oh, wow, that must sound dumb to you." Jez sighed and thought to herself, _I need to **stop rambling** and leave this guy alone. Surely he's got places to go, people to see, things to do, etcetera, etcetera...et...cetera. And here I am, a babbling idiot that's keeping him from whatever it is that's on his agenda for the night._

The boy smiled a little, "No....I don't have anywhere specific to go tonight, so...you're not taking up any kind of time that I might have."

"Oh." Jez said densely.

He was still smiling as he said, "So...you know the address to your house?"

Jez hesitated for a moment, confused as to why he was asking, but then she rattled it off. "Yeah...I think that's right..." She said, sounding doubtful.

"Well, you know what the house looks like, right? I'm sure we can find your house. Even if it's not that particular address, I'm sure it's around there somewhere."

"I guess...but I really don't want to go home yet..."

"I know what you mean."

"Your parents a pain in the ass too?" Jez asked as they started walking towards the boardwalk.

"They were."

"Were?"

"Yeah, were. Ran off."

"Oh. I've thought of that, but...my Ma, I'm the only one she's got left."

He nodded, as if he actually understood, even though it was impossible for him to completely comprehend just exactly what Jez meant.

It was around midnight when Jez finally decided she should be getting home. She still didn't really want to, but she knew her mom would start to worry about her otherwise. She and the boy she'd met on the beach had been walking around together, aimless in their destination, for a good three hours. when Jezebel brought it up. "I should really get home...My mom's probably gonna start ta worry if I don't go."

"Alright, we'll need to find your house first, then, now won't we?" He smiled that smooth, enticing smile he had.

Jez smiled back, "I guess that would be the first thing we need to do."

They walked through the boardwalk until they got right outside it. Then, they walked in the direction of the address that Jezebel had mentioned before. The two walked in complete silence, not a sound coming from either of them. The only sounds that existed were that of the people down on the boardwalk and the cars passing them by. It only took them about fifteen minutes before they arrived at the previously mentioned address. Jez squinted into the darkness for a moment. She smiled and nodded, "Yep. I was right."

The boy that had walked with her smiled a bit, "Well, I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways, isn't it?"

"Not yet. Any **_real_** gentleman would walk me to the door." She said in a teasing voice.

"Ah, you're right, Mi'lady." He joked back and the two walked up the driveway towards the house.

After they went up the three steps to the porch and the eight steps to the door, Jez opened the screen door and leaned against the doorway. "I think **_this_** is the part where we go our own way." She smiled.

"Of course." He said, smiling in return and starting to turn to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

Jez wasn't one of those 'I asked you first, you tell me.' kind of people, she didn't care about stupid things like that. "Jezebel Atwood. Call me Jez."

"David." Was all that he said.

"See you around, I guess?"

"Meet me where you found me tonight."

Jez was confused. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. Ten-ish?"

"Ok." She smiled. "Tomorrow night it is, then." She said, waving her fingers at him as he walked away. She turned towards the door and swore she heard something drop. She turned back around and saw nothing on the wooden floor, and no traces of David. "Damn. He moves fast."

Notes - Look! It was a real chapter! It wasn't extremely and scarily short! YAY! lol

Give me a buzz!

Later days,

PFB


End file.
